Perfectly Imperfect
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: Akane Sasaki has had a tough past. She witnessed a pureblood vampire kill her parents at very young age, but luckily, she was saved by Kaien Cross. Currently, she attends Cross Academy with her two adopted siblings, Yuuki and Zero. She's in love with Zero, but he only has eyes for Yuuki. Will he ever share the same feelings for her? Or, will Akane start to fall for someone else?
1. Why Me?

Chapter 1: Why Me?

**Akane's POV **

_~Flashback~ _

I heard a scream come from the livingroom. It sounded like my mother, so I ran down the stairs and stared in awe at the scene before me.

My mother laid lifelessly on the floor, covered in blood, and there was a pureblood vampire holding my father above the ground by his neck.

The pureblood was a beautiful lady with long silver hair, and gorgeous crimson eyes. She looked as if she were in her early twenties, but I knew she had to have been much older than that.

"Let him go," I shouted.

Her head snapped in my direction, and a wicked smile claimed her lips. Her grip on my father's neck tightened as he gasped for air, and then he gave a final breath and she dropped him to the ground.

Before I could even move, she was in front of me, and sinking her fangs into my neck. I let out a blood-curdling scream and tried to remove her from me.

Not even a moment later, Kaien, a dear friend of my parents, came running into the house and shot the pureblood. She winced in pain and retreated.

I sunk to the floor, feeling absolutely empty.

Kaien walked over to me and smiled, "Akane, how would you like to be my daughter?"

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. I sniffled, and nodded my head.

He smiled once more and held his hand out to me, "Lets go."

_~End of Flashback~ _

"Wake up, we're on patrol," shouted Zero.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I looked away, trying to hide my blushing face.

I had fallen asleep under a tree while patrolling the grounds.

It was time for the Night Class students to exit their dorms and go to class, and all of the Day Class girls were lined up and drooling over them.

Poor Yuuki was trying to keep them away from the gate of the Moon Dorm all by herself, but was failing miserably.

I walked over to the group of girls and screamed, "If you don't want to wake up tomorrow with spiders in your bed, you better go back to your dorms, NOW!"

The girls shrieked and ran back to their dorms. Zero chuckled at my accomplishment, and a slight smile claimed my lips.

He leaned against a tree and glared as the Night Class students exited their dorms.

Kaname Kuran, the only pureblood in the entire Night Class stopped walking and started talking to Yuuki. I looked back over to Zero and saw an irritated look on his face before he walked over to where Yuuki and Kaname was.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class," he hissed, glaring at Kaname.

Kaname glared at Zero slightly, then turned to Yuuki and smiled, "We'll talk later."

Yuuki blushed and nodded.

Zero continued to glare at Kaname until he was out of sight.

"Not good enough," said a voice inside my head.

"I know," I whispered to myself and walked away.

I laid down beside the fountain and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, I should head back and start patrolling again soon.

It honestly disgusted me how the Day Class girls could fall so easily for the Night Class boys. How could anyone love them? They're all monsters.

"You're a monster too," said the voice inside my head.

I sighed, "And I'm not proud of it either."

"Not proud of what," asked Zero.

I quickly sat up and faced him, "Don't do that! You scared me!"

He offered me his hand, "Get up, we're supposed to be patrolling."

I accepted his hand and nodded, "Right."

* * *

The night classes had ended, and I was finally allowed to go back to my dorm.

I went into the bathroom of my dorm and sighed as I looked at my reflection.

"Pitiful," said the voice inside my head.

I ignored it and pulled out my blood tablets. I poured a glass of water and put the tablet in it. I started to drink it and choked because of the awful taste.

"Honestly," I said to myself, "This stuff is absolutely terrible."

I sighed and attempted to drink it once more.

Yuuki knocked on the bathroom door, causing me to knock blood tablets everywhere.

"Akane," she said in a worried tone, "Are you feeling ok? You ran into the room without a word..."

I sighed and began picking up all of the tablets, "I'm fine, just tired, that's all."

"Alright. If you're not feeling well later though, tell me."

"Sure thing," I said as I picked up the last fallen tablet.

I heard her footsteps go away from the door and I sunk to the ground.

I hugged my knees tightly and sighed, "Why did this have to happen to me?"


	2. Just Like You

Chapter 2: Just Like You.

**Akane's POV **

As soon as class was over, Zero dashed out of the door. I decided to follow him because I was worried.

"Hey, Zero, what's wrong," I asked, trying to catch up to him.

He turned his head slightly, "Go away."

I stopped and watched him as he walked further away.

"Unwanted," said the voice in my head.

I shook my head and tried to catch up to him again.

Once I finally caught up, I grabbed his arm and turned him around, "What's wrong!?"

"It's nothing," he said as he hid something behind his back. It looked like a box of blood tablets.

I sighed boredly, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it."

He looked away nervously, and remained silent.

I sighed again and grabbed his wrist, "Follow me."

"What? Why," he asked as I dragged him to the dorms.

The headmaster wouldn't allow Yuuki, Zero, or I to stay in the Sun Dorms, so he allowed us to stay in the guest dorms that were near his office.

When we finally got to mine and Yuuki's dorm, I pulled Zero into the bathroom and made him sit down.

"Why'd you bring me here," he asked, irritated.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You have blood tablets, don't you?"

His eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about! What use would I have for blood tablets!?"

I sighed, "You can't hide it from me. It doesn't really bother me anyways, I just wish you would have told me."

He quickly looked away, obviously ashamed.

"You're torturing yourself, you know," I continued.  
I moved all of my hair to one side and sat down beside him, "Do what you need to do."

He looked at me curiously.

"It's fine," I said.

He slowly leaned in towards me and sunk his fangs into my neck.

He quickly pulled away once he was finished, and looked in the opposite direction, "Why did you let me do that?"

I put my hand over the bite mark and smiled, "You needed it. Besides, I know how nasty those blood tablets are."

He snapped his head towards me and gave me questioningly look, "You've used a blood tablet?"

Realizing what I had just said, I hung my head lowly and stared at my legs, "I-I did once."

He grabbed my shoulders and made me face him, "Why didn't you tell me!? Does Yuuki know about this!?"

Tears started welling up in my eyes, "Because, Zero, this isn't exactly something I'm proud of! And no, Yuuki doesn't know. The only people that do know are you and the headmaster."

He eased his grip on my shoulders, "You're just like me."

I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"A pureblood attacked your family and bit you, right? The same thing happened to me."

"Zero-" I started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Akane, are you in there," asked Yuuki on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," I shouted.

"Do you know where Zero is? I haven't seen him anywhere."

I looked to Zero and winked, "No, I haven't seen him. Maybe he went ahead and started patrolling."

"Ok, I'll go check," she said, as her footsteps faded away.

Zero sighed, "Thanks for that."

I smiled, "No problem."

He stood up and held his hand out to me, "We really should start patrolling now though."

I chuckled and took his hand, "Yeah, I know."


	3. Disgusting

Chapter 3: Disgusting.

**Akane's POV **

I slowly started to walk over to the crowd of screaming girls, "Same thing everyday," I sighed.

Zero stopped me, "Uh, Akane... About what happened... that stays between me and you, alright?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He sighed in relief, and I continued walking over to the crowd of girls.

Yuuki was overwhelmed and I sighed once more, "Alright."  
"Get back to your dorms now," I shouted.

One girl put her hands on her hips, "Why should we listen to you!?"

"Because," I started, "I have a fire ant farm, and I don't really have a problem with dumping it out in annoying girls' beds."

Her eyes widened and she ran back to the dorms rather quickly, soon being followed by the rest of the girls.

* * *

Zero skipped out on patrolling today, and so I was stuck walking around the campus with Yuuki until night classes were over.

We took a break, and she was looking up at the window where the Night Class currently was.

"How's Kuran tonight," I asked, looking away boredly.

Yuuki blushed, "I wasn't just looking at Kaname!"

I smirked, "So you admit you were looking at him?"

She blushed deeper and looked away.

I sighed, "Come on, lets start walking around again."

She stood up, "Alright."

"But," I started, "Lets split up this time. I'll go this way, and you'll go that way. This way we can cover more ground."

She nodded, "Ok!"

I waved goodbye and started walking in the opposite direction. I stopped at the bridge and noticed two Day Class girls sitting beside the bushes.

I sighed, "Won't they ever learn?"

I jumped down from the bridge, and grabbed onto a tree branch on the way down, so I wouldn't fall.

I walked over to the girls and sighed, "You two know that you shouldn't be out here. Go back to your dorms now, or I'll report you to the headmaster."

The girls stood up without a word and nodded. One girl was holding her hand tightly and avoiding eye contact.

I looked at her curiously, "Did you hurt yourself?"

She nodded sheepishly.

I took her hand and looked at it closely, "Oh no, it's bleeding... Get back to your dorms quickly and clean it up!"

She nodded again, and they both left.

I heard a noise behind me, and I turned around quickly, pulling out my vampire-hunting gun, the Bloody Rose.

Aido Hanabusa stood before me and pouted, "How scary, Sasaki~!"

I sighed and put the gun down, "Why aren't you in class?"

He took a step forward, "Because, I smelled blood, and it just made me so thirsty."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, you're too late. The girl whose hand was bleeding already left."

He smirked, "Oh, it wasn't her blood that I smelled. The blood I smelled was delicious, it was completely mouthwatering... It was your blood."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "I think you're mistaken."

He grabbed my hand and jerked it up towards his face, "Oh no, I'm not mistaken."

I looked at my hand and saw a big scratch on it that was bleeding.  
It must have been when I jumped down from the bridge and grabbed that tree branch...

I tried to jerk my hand away, but failed, "Let go, Aido!"

He smirked once more, "You see," he started, "This smell, it's... simply intoxicating."  
With that, he showed his fangs and bit into my palm.

Not even a moment later, Zero shows up and points his Bloody Rose at Aido, "Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden. Has the scent of her blood made you lose control, vampire?"

Aido released my hand and smirked at Zero, "But I already tasted her."

Zero glared at him and put his finger on the trigger.

I sighed and slapped the gun out of his hand, "As tempting as it is, you can't shoot him."

Kaname Kuran then shows up behind Aido, "That weapon you have, Kiryu, seems to be a bit dangerous, don't you think? Perhaps you should use it more wisely before someone gets hurt."

Aido's eyes widened when he heard Kaname's voice.

He grabbed Aido by the back of his shirt, "I'll escort this fool to the headmaster personally, to see his punishment. Is that alright with you, Kiryuu?"

Zero sighed and picked up his Bloody Rose, "Just get him out of my sight."

Kaname then turned to me and took my hand, "My apologies, Akane. He shouldn't have bothered you. I'll see that it doesn't happen again," he said, then placed a kiss on my knuckles.

I pulled my hand away and narrowed my eyes at him, "I hope you're right."

Zero sighed and grabbed my wrist, "Lets go," he said as he pulled me away with him.

I followed behind, as if I had a choice, "You're late, you know."

He kept on walking, "Lets go back to the dorms. This place smells like blood, and it's getting on my nerves."

I remained silent and continued walking.

He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him, "Sorry, Zero..."

He turned around and pulled off his tie, "Let me see your hand. All I smell is your blood, and it's disgusting."

I nodded meekly and held out my hand as he began tying the ribbon around it.

"He called you disgusting," said the voice inside my head.

I hid my face behind my hair as he finished tying the knot.

He turned around and started walking away, "This is just further proof that they are beasts."

I leaned against a tree and slowly sunk down to the ground, "Disgusting," I repeated to myself quietly, "That's what I am."


	4. Will You be my Valentine?

Chapter 4: Will You be my Valentine?

**Akane's POV **

I went back to the dorms in the middle of the night. I don't know how long I was outside, but... I just needed to be by myself.

As I walked down the hall, I started to feel lightheaded. I tried to ignore it and keep on walking, but I was losing my balance. I leaned against the wall and slowly sunk down to the floor.

"Ignoring it and running away will not change what's happening," said the headmaster, "I don't know why you insist on pushing yourself to the limit like this."

I used the wall to push myself back up, but fell back down, "It's my problem, not your's..."

He stared at me sympathetically, then held out his hand, "Take it. It might not taste the best to you, but... it'll ease the pain."

I looked up and saw a blood tablet in his hand, "I'm not taking it," I grunted.

He pulled his hand back and sighed, "You're behaving like a child."

I hung my head lowly, and tried to steady my breathing.

He sighed once more, "This seems to be happening a lot to you recently. I'm afraid things will only get harder at this rate. I'm sorry, but you do understand, don't you?"

* * *

Class was over, and I was fixing all of my books back in my desk.

Yuuki had fallen asleep, and her friend was trying to wake her up. When she finally woke Yuuki up, she asked if Yuuki made any chocolates.

That's right... Today is Valentine's Day...

Yuuki sighed and scratched the back of her neck, "Well, you see, I was trying to make chocolates last night, but I kinda messed it all up, and ended up having to buy these," she said, pulling out a box of chocolates.

Zero smirked, "I don't know what you were doing, but I could hear you all the way from my dorm last night."

Yuuki blushed, "You did not! Shut up!"

Zero grunted and looked away.

What was wrong with him?

Yuuki just stared at him sympathetically while everyone else was leaving.

I grunted as I tried to stand up, and managed to barely make it out of the classroom. I walked back to my dorm and quickly shut the door behind me.

There's something I have to do. I just hope Zero and Yuuki won't be mad because I skipped out on patrolling today...

**Zero's POV **

I hate Valentine's Day. I don't see how giving someone chocolate shows your appreciation for them. It's pointless and a waste of time.

I don't understand why all the Day Class girls swoon over the Night Class. They're beasts in human form. If the Day Class knew their disgusting secret, surely they wouldn't feel the same way for them that they do now.

Right now, Yuuki and I are patrolling the switch-over. We're supposed to organize the exchanging of gifts between the Day Class and the Night Class, which is much more difficult than it sounds, and the only person who could actually help wasn't here.

"Where's Akane," Yuuki shouted over all of the of swarming girls.

"I don't know," I shouted back. "But when I find out, she is going to regret skipping out today," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Once everyone had finished exchanging their gifts, it was time to go back to their dorms.

Yuuki looked disappointed as Kaname walked away, because she couldn't give him her chocolates.

"Hey, Kaname," I shouted, throwing the box of chocolates at him, "You forgot one!"

He easily caught it and smiled at Yuuki, "I'm glad to accept it. Thank you, Yuuki."

She blushed, then started hitting me, "Zero, you idiot, why did you do that!? You were so mad about it earlier!"

"It was watching you that got me so irritated! Why didn't you hand it to him yourself," I shouted.

She looked away boredly, "Because I thought it would be awkward if I handed it to him."

"Why?"

She turned around, "Because," she sighed, "He's so... different from me."

Her neck peeked through her hair, and I had the sudden urge to drink her blood.

Why am I having such thoughts? I sound like one of those beasts. I hate it.

I just need to forget about it. It's time to go back to our dorms anyways.

I tried to avoid Yuuki the entire way back to the dorms, because every time I get near her, I feel tempted to drink her blood, and I don't want to hurt her.

I can probably get to the dorms before she can, so I might just have enough time to see why Akane skipped patrol today.

I got the her room and knocked on the door, no response. "Akane," I said, still knocking on the door, still no response. I open the door and looked around, there was no one there. I walk in and knock on the bathroom door, "Akane, are you in there?" I open the door slightly, "Is there anyone in there?" No response. I open the door entirely and look around, there was no sign of Akane.

I heard someone walk into the room and I quickly turned around, "Akane, where were-" I paused. It wasn't Akane who came into the room, it was Yuuki.

"Zero, what are you doing in here!? We're supposed to be patrolling for the night classes right now, and I won't let you skip again," she shouted, as she walked to me.

I took a couple steps backwards, afraid that her scent would make me lose control. "Just leave me alone," I mumbled.

She continued to walk towards me, "That's something that will never change about you. You'll always keep yourself locked away when something's wrong."

"I said just leave me alone," I repeated, taking another step back. I bumped into the corner of the shower, and the box of blood tablets fell out of my pocket.

"Blood tablets," she asked as she picked them up, "Why do you have those?"

"Go away," I shouted.

Her eyes widened, "W-Why?"

"Just listen to me!"

She ignored my warning and continued to walk towards me. She started to reach for me, but she hit her hand hard on the sharp edge of the shower, and it began to bleed.

The scent of her blood quickly filled the room, and the beast inside of me begged for more.

It was too late now. This was it.

I lost control for a minute. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, then I sunk my fangs into her neck.

However, when I bit into her neck, it was not the taste I yearned for. In fact, I didn't even know why I was so tempted to drink her blood. It was nothing like when I drank Akane's blood...

At that very moment, Akane walked into the room, "Hey, Yuuki, sorry I missed today, I was-" she paused. She stared at Yuuki and I in awe and dropped the box she was holding.

I pulled away from Yuuki, "Akane-"

"Forget it," she interrupted, "I'm sorry for intruding," she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Sorry," she repeated, then ran out of the room.

Yuuki ran after her, and I remained still.

Why did seeing her cry bother me so much?

I walked over to the box she had dropped, and picked it up. It was a Valentine's Day gift.

I read the note that was attached to it. The note said, "To: Zero, From: Akane."

I opened up the box, and it was a big heart-shaped chocolate that said, "Will you be my Valentine?"

When I read this, my heart skipped a beat and I felt absolutely terrible. There was no way that she would forgive me.

Why is it that Akane always makes me feel this way?


	5. Condemnation

Chapter 5: Condemnation.

**Akane's POV **

As I sat in class, the events of last night replayed in my head, over and over again. I couldn't stop thinking about Zero digging his fangs into Yuuki's neck.

Why did it bother me so much? All he did was drink her blood, it's not like he kissed her...

Ugh, I just don't understand myself sometimes. It's ridiculous to sulk about something so pointless. I should just forget about it.

I just wish I could have given him my chocolate... I worked so hard to make it, I even skipped patrolling duties to make it...

Zero walked into the classroom and sat down. His seat was right in front of mine.

I sighed and looked out of the window.

Zero turned around and faced me, "That chocolate heart you made me was better than I expected it to be. It was a bit sugary, but I'm not complaining."

I blushed and continued to look out the window, "I always have until next year to improve my skills."

He chuckled and turned back around.

He's acting strange today...

* * *

As I was walking to my dorm, Zero stopped me.

"Hey, Akane," he said, "About last night... Yuuki hit her hand and it started bleeding, and I couldn't help myself. I just... lost control, like one of those beasts..."

I smiled sadly, "There's no reason for you to explain yourself to me. It's not really any of my business anyways."

"You're only saying that because you know he doesn't care for you," said the voice inside my head.

He sighed, "But-"

"It's fine," I interrupted, "We should be patrolling the campus right now."

He nodded, "You're right... lets go."

We walked around the campus together looking for any Day Class students out past their curfew.

I noticed a rosebush, and walked over to it, "I didn't know there were rosebushes here."

Zero walked up behind me and looked at the bush, "Me either. I've never noticed them before."

I smiled, "I'm sure no one would mind if I took just one."

Zero shrugged, "Don't hurt yourself."

I reached for a beautiful red rose, "How am I gonna hurt myself," I asked, then of course, cut my finger on a thorn, "Ouch..."

He sighed, "I warned you. Give me your hand," he said as he pulled out his handkerchief and ripped a thin strip off of it.

I did as he said, and pouted, "You're so mean, Zero~!"

When I gave him my hand, his eyes widened and started to glow crimson.

"Z-Zero?"

He dropped the ripped piece of the handkerchief, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards him and spun me around, my back now facing him. He leaned into me, and sunk his fangs into my neck.

How could such a small cut make him lose control like this?

"He's only with you when it's convenient for him. You're nothing but a meal to him," said the voice inside my head.

My body felt numb and I couldn't move.

Kaname suddenly showed up, and pulled me away from Zero.

He glared at Zero, "You're nothing more than a blood-thirsty beast, Zero Kiryuu."

If I don't do anything soon, Kaname will surely hurt Zero.

I ran between the two, "Kaname, it's fine, just-" I couldn't finish. It felt as if all the energy was drained from my body, and I started to sway back and forth. My world began to shift, and I was quickly consumed by the darkness.

**Kaname's POV **

Akane ran between Zero and I, "Kaname, it's fine, just-" she stopped mid-sentence. Her body began to sway, and she fell right into my arms.

"You devoured her mercilessly. So much, that she can't even stand up," I said as I carried her in my arms, "So how was it? Was her blood delicious?"

He stood there in shock, probably just realizing what exactly he had done.

Fortunately, she wasn't dead, only unconscious. I sighed and walked away from Zero.

I carried Akane all the way back to the headmaster's office, "Headmaster..."

"Yes, I know," he sighed.

I then carried her to the infirmary, and tended to her wound.

When she finally awoke, her hand went straight to the bite mark.

"The bleeding has stopped," I said, "But his fangs went into you rather deeply..." I looked into her glistening blue eyes, "Akane... Does it hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Kaname, would you mind heading back to class? The smell of blood seems to have gotten the Night Class into a bit of a fuss," said the headmaster.

I stood up, "Yes, of course."

**Akane's POV **

Kaname left, and the headmaster walked up to me.

He put a band-aid on the bite mark, and looked at me sadly, "I took Zero back to his dorm and got him settled in. He's calmed down a bit since earlier," he paused, "You knew about him being a vampire, didn't you?"

I nodded meekly, still a little uneasy from when he had bit me.

I didn't understand why it hurt so bad this time. It wasn't really a big deal the first time he had bit me...

The headmaster stood up, "I assume he knows that you're one as well."

Again, I nodded meekly.

He looked away, "Zero has been enduring this ever since that vampire attacked his family four years ago. He was the only one who managed to survive that attack, however, he didn't come out entirely unscathed. He had deep fang marks on his neck, just like the ones that were found on you when that vampire had attacked your family."

I looked up at the headmaster with tears welling in my eyes, "I understand what you're saying. There's no need for you to continue."

He nodded and left the room.

"So... who will experience the sad fate of becoming a Level E first," I asked myself quietly.


	6. Forsaken

Chapter 6: Forsaken.

**Akane's POV **

Zero didn't show up for class today and I began to worry.

"Where's Zero," asked Yuuki's friend.

Yuuki sighed, "I don't know what it is, but something's wrong with Zero today... Something's different."

I sighed and looked out of the window for the rest of class.

When class finally ended, I went to the gates of the Moon Dorm with Yuuki and began my patrol for the switch-over.

It really annoyed me how I had to go through the same routine everyday.

"Listen up, brats. Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, 'Kya! Kya!' every damn day? Why!? It's annoying, and really starting to piss me off," I shouted, causing all of the girls, including Yuuki to jump.

The girls continued to look at me wide-eyed, and I sighed, "Must I repeat myself?"

The girls shook their heads, and quickly ran back to their dorms.

Just then, the Night Class walked through the gate and Hanabusa walked passed me, "You can be so scary at times, Sasaki."

I glared at him, causing him to jump.

Kaname then walked up behind him, "Behave yourself, Aido."

Hanabusa nodded and continued walking, "Yes, Lord Kaname."

Kaname stopped beside me and looked around, "Where's Kiryuu?"

I looked away, "He's not feeling well."

"That's a shame... How are you feeling?"

I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes, "Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

His eyes glowed for a slight moment, and I could have sworn I heard something snap. He then proceeded to walk forward, "You're right. Thank you for reminding me."

I watched him as he walked away and sighed, "Why do I let him get to me?"

Yuuki walked up to me giving me a rather strange look, "What was that about?"

I sighed, "It was nothing."

The next day, there wasn't class for either the Day Class or the Night Class students. Also, there was no sign of Zero.

As worried as we were, Yuuki and I both decided to go into the town and look for him.

The entire time, Yuuki clung to me like a scared little child. "Something wrong," I asked.

She quickly released my arm and blushed, "Oh! No, I just, uh... Nevermind."

I raised a brow at this, "Alright then."

We continued walking until we stumbled upon an old abandoned church. "How did we end up here," I asked.

Yuuki looked just as confused as I was, "I have no idea."

Suddenly, two little boys came out of the door of the church.

"Are you two lost," Yuuki asked, slowly approaching the boys.

They both ran back into the church.

"Hey, wait up," Yuuki shouted, following them inside.

I sighed, "Yuuki, wait up!"

I went into the church and looked around for Yuuki.

How did I get separated from her so quickly?

I came across some steps, and started to run up them. "Yuuki," I shouted, "Where are you?" Finally, I reached the tower of the church and found Yuuki. "There you are," I sighed and walked towards her.

"I lost those two little boys," she said, disappointment in her voice.

I shrugged, "It's not your fault. This place is huge, I even got lost."

The door swung open, causing Yuuki and I to both jump.

I turned around and saw the two boys smiling wickedly at me and Yuuki.

"Get back," I warned, "They're Level E vampires."

We both walked backwards until we got to the edge of the tower, where there was a huge window. One wrong move, and you'd fall all the way down to the ground, and I don't believe anyone could survive that.

The Level E vampires ran towards us, and I pulled out my Bloody Rose. I pointed the gun at the closest vampire, and shot twice. Luckily, that Level E had died, leaving only one left, but sadly, I didn't have any bullets left.

"Yuuki, run, I'll hold this one back," I said.

She shook her head violently, "No way! I'm not leaving you here with this monster!"

I sighed, "Quit making this difficult, just go!"

She shook her head again.

Damn, this is not going to end well.

The Level E ran towards us and pushed us, causing both of us to fall out of the window.

Yuuki let out a ear-splitting scream, and before she could even fall two feet from the window, Zero caught her hand and pulled her back into the tower.

"You're unwanted... unneeded... undesired. You're better off dead," hissed the voice inside my head.

So this was it... This would be the end of me...

Everything happened so fast, and before I knew it, arms encircled me, and stopped me before I could hit the ground.

I looked up, wide-eyed at my savior. "Kaname," I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes.

He looked down at me with his sad yet loving eyes, "Are you alright?"

Tears stained my face and I hugged Kaname tightly, "I was so scared!"

Never have I ever revealed my emotions to anyone, let alone a vampire.

He pulled me closer to him, "I'm so sorry, Akane."


	7. Unforgivable

Chapter 7: Unforgivable.

**Kaname's POV **

Akane continued to cry in my arms.

I glared up at Zero, and because of my overwhelming anger, my telekinesis caused a window in the church to shatter.

He hurt someone very dear to me not once, but twice. This will not be forgiven.

I picked her up, and started walking back to the academy.

When I got to the academy, I took her to her dorm and laid her down on the bed.

"Are you hurt," I asked her.

She nodded meekly.

I sat beside her on the bed, "Show me where."

She pointed at her left foot.

I carefully removed her shoe and examined her foot. There was a big bruise on her ankle, and it looked like she had twisted it pretty badly.

I gently began to put pressure on it, "I think your ankle may be sprained. Try to stay off of it as much as you can."

She slowly sat up, "Why did you save me?"

I stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You'll find out soon enough." With that, I exited the room and went to the headmaster's office.

**Akane's POV**

Kaname kissed me on the forehead, "You'll find out soon enough," he said, then left the room.

What did he mean by that? And why the hell did he kiss my forehead!?

So many strange things have been happening to me lately...

I stood up and sighed, "I should probably wrap this in a bandage."

As I walked to the infirmary, I passed by the headmaster's office and heard him and Kaname talking.

"How long do you intend to keep him in the Day Class," Kaname asked.

"Not once in this school's existence has a Day Class student been transferred into the Night Class," the headmaster said.

"He's no longer human, so you must transfer him to our class. There's no other option," Kaname shouted.

They want to put Zero in the Night Class!? Why just him and not me!? We both share the same fate of becoming a Level E, so... why!?

Putting Zero in the Night Class is the worst decision anyone could ever make. He _hates _vampires. He would just try to kill them all, or they would try to kill him.

That's one thing that's different between Zero and I... I don't hate vampires.

Even though my parents were murdered by a vampire, it never really affected how I felt about them. Just because I came across one bad vampire in the past, it doesn't mean that all of them are bad.

However, I do still believe that vampires are monsters.

It may not make much sense, but... that's just how I feel.

I continued walking to the infirmary and ignored everything that Kaname and the headmaster said. It was none of my business.

When I got to the infirmary, I walked to the cabinet, and pulled out the bandages. I wrapped one tightly around my left ankle, and went back to my dorm.

**Zero's POV **

The next day in class, Akane didn't show up.

"Where's Akane," I asked Yuuki.

She turned around and faced me, "She wasn't feeling good. She said she'll be able to patrol with us after class though."

I nodded, "Alright."

* * *

It was time to patrol the switch-over, and I impatiently waited for Akane to show up.

When she finally showed up, she was limping.  
Seeing this made me feel so guilty.

I walked over to her and held out my hand, "Do you need help?"

She looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes, "I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Are you sure," I asked.

She nodded and continued walking forward.

I sighed and approached the crowd of screaming Day Class girls, "Get back to your dorms now!"

They looked at me with wide eyes, and shrieked. I raised an eyebrow, and they quickly ran back to their dorms.

Soon enough, the Night Class students exited the gate of the Moon Dormitory.

Kaname walked up to Akane and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "How are you feeling, Akane?"

She looked away, "I'm fine. Get to class."

He hesitantly pulled his hand away, and continued walking.

Yuuki waved to him and smiled, "Bye, Kaname!"

He waved back to her and I glared at him.

* * *

Night classes were over, and just as I was heading back to my dorm, Kaname stopped me.

"What do you want, vampire," I asked, sounding rather irritated.

He took a step towards me, "Yesterday when that Level E pushed Akane and Yuuki from the tower, why did you only save Yuuki? You could have grabbed both of their hands and pulled them back up, yet you didn't. Why?"

I looked away, "I didn't even know that Akane was with Yuuki."

He glared at me harshly, before composing himself, "You're lucky that I happened to be passing by. Had it ended any differently, there's no telling what I would have done to you," he paused, "You've already hurt her enough."

"What exactly is your relationship with Akane," I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"That girl is the only thing that I truly care about," he said, then walked away.


	8. I'll Protect You

Chapter 8: I'll Protect You.

**Zero's POV **

The headmaster asked to see me, Yuuki, and Akane in his office. When we got there, he pulled out two bracelets and a knife.

"Yuuki and Akane, may I see your wrists," he asked.

They both nodded and held out their arms.

He put a bracelet on Yuuki, then one on Akane, and said, "This is an old method the vampire hunters used while taming unruly vampires. The bracelets I gave to you two works in conjunction with the crest on Zero's neck. All he must do is put a small amount of his blood on the crest of your bracelets. Once he has done that, the bracelets will keep him from biting you two."

I took a step forward and grabbed the knife off of his desk. I cut my index finger enough so that it would barely bleed. When blood escaped the cut, I let it drip onto Yuuki's bracelet, then Akane's.

The headmaster turned to Yuuki and Akane, "If either of you are with Zero, and he tries to bite someone, please use your bracelet to stop him. This is the only way that I will allow him to stay in the Day Class."

I sighed, "If that's all that you needed, I'm going to go ahead and go to class now," I said as I walked out of the room.

As I sat down at my desk, I heard the girls talking about a new teacher.

I wonder why we're getting a new teacher now of all times...

When class started, the new teacher walked in and introduced himself, "Hello, class. Some of you may have already gotten word of my arrival, but for those of you who do not know me, I am Toga Yagari, and I will be your new teacher."

I stared at him in shock.

Toga Yagari...

I stood up from my seat, and walked out of the classroom.

Yuuki chased after me, "Zero! Wait up!"

I ignored her and kept on walking.

When Yuuki and I approached the gate, we stopped walking.

The headmaster stood there and smiled at us, "Would you two care to go into town for me and pick up a few things?"

Yuuki smiled and grabbed my arm, "Sure!"

He handed her a list, and we started walking to the town.

When we finally got there, she dragged me along everywhere like a child.

She smiled brightly and dragged me into an ice cream shop, "Ooh~! Lets go here!"

She ordered us both some ice cream, and we sat down at a booth.

"It's so delicious," she exclaimed.

"I wanted noodle soup," I mumbled.

She pouted and I chuckled.

"By the way," she started, "That new teacher... Do you know him?"

I grunted and looked away.

She scratched the back of her head nervously, "Nevermind! You don't have to answer that..."

I sighed, "It's fine, he's-"

I was cut off by the waitress who had walked up to our booth, "Are you from Cross Academy's Night Class? Oh, of course you are! All the people in the Night Class look so different and-"

I stood up, "I'm leaving," I interrupted.

Yuuki shot up, "I'm going too."

We left the shop and started walking back towards the academy.

* * *

It was time to patrol the campus while the night classes were in session. I walked around with Yuuki the entire time.

For some reason, as I walked around with her, it reminded me of the time I walked with Akane. Speaking of Akane, I haven't seen her in a while... The last time I remember seeing her, was this morning in the headmaster's office...

Suddenly, my throat became dry and I had the urge to drink blood. I ran away from Yuuki and ended up at the bridge. I fell to the ground, and dropped my box of blood tablets.

Yuuki soon caught up to me and sat beside me, "Zero! Are you alright?" Then she noticed the blood tablets, "That's... You can't take them? You haven't been taking them!?"

I grabbed her shoulders and hung my head lowly, "I've tried... I've tried to drink them so many times..."

I was about to lose my sanity. I could feel the beast within me trying to break free.

I leaned in towards Yuuki and my fangs peeked through my lips. Just as I was about to bite her, she moved, causing both of us to fall into the pond.

The feeling then went away, and we both swam up to the surface to catch our breaths.

When I faced Yuuki, I saw that someone was pointing a gun at me from behind her. It was an anti-vampire gun, and the person holding it was none other than Toga Yagari.

Toga Yagari was my old master. He taught me all that I know about hunting vampires.

**BANG!**

He fired the gun, and I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes, and stared in shock at the scene before me.

Blood now filled the once clear pond, and Akane stood in front of me, clutching her bloody arm.

Yuuki covered her eyes and screamed.

"I won't let you kill him," Akane mumbled.

Toga sighed, "It seems like there'll be two vampires that I get to kill tonight. That's fine though, it just makes things more fun."

He shot again, this time hitting her just underneath her right rib cage.

More blood stained the water, and her body fell limp into my arms.

"Akane," Yuuki shouted.

I cradled the unconscious girl and glared at Toga, "Leave her out of this."

He smirked, "Don't worry. That alone is not enough to kill her. However, Zero, I'm afraid I can't say that I'll go that easy on you." He then pointed the gun at me.

Yuuki jumped in front of me and glared at Toga, " , listen. You and Zero seem to have a connection with each other that I know nothing about, but I will not let you decide Zero's fate for him!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You're saying he's not a Level E yet?"

"You took things too far," screamed the headmaster as he ran towards us, with Kaname following behind, "I thought there might be a problem, and look! This is a perfect example of why I hate vampire hunters," he said, taking the gun away from Toga. The headmaster then looked at Yuuki, Akane, and I and sighed, "You three must be freezing. Get out of the water."

Yuuki got out of the pond first, then held her hand out to me as I got out with Akane in my arms.

Kaname took Akane from me, and as he looked down at her bloodied body, his eyes began to glow a vibrant crimson shade. He glared at Toga, and I could tell he was struggling to keep his composure.

A branch from a nearby tree suddenly snapped and fell to the ground. I assume it was because of Kaname's telekinesis. Stuff like that seems to happen when he loses his temper.

He turned around, "I'm going to get her cleaned up," he said, before he started to walk away.

**Akane's POV **

I opened my eyes, and saw Kaname leaning over me with a worried expression on his face.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

I winced as I tried to sit up, "Not very good," I grunted.

He carefully helped me sit up, "Don't rush things. Your wounds will need time to heal."

"What happened," I asked.

"You were shot twice with an anti-vampire gun, protecting Zero. Although the shots couldn't have killed you, they still managed to hurt you severely."

I looked away, "Is he alright?"

"He's perfectly fine," he said quietly. He lifted up my shirt, exposing one of the places that I got shot, "Hold still, this will ease the pain," he said, then kissed the wound.

I cringed when his lips made contact with the wound, but soon enough, the pain went away entirely.

He pulled away and looked up at me.

I blushed and looked away, "T-Thank you..."

He smiled, "Let me see your arm now."

I carefully rolled up my sleeve, and revealed the first place I had got shot.

He kissed that wound as well, and the pain had gone away yet again.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red if that was possible.

He chuckled, "Does it still hurt?"

I tried to hide my blushing face, "No... It feels much better, thanks."

He smiled and started to walk away.

I grabbed onto his sleeve and stopped him, "Why did you do that?"

Sadness filled his gaze, "Because it kills me to see you in pain." He then leaned in towards me and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll protect you," he whispered.

My eyes widened, and I felt yet another blush spread across my face.

Why was I blushing so much?

"Kaname," I said quietly.

He stroked my cheek, "You should rest now. Goodnight, Akane."


	9. Guilty

Chapter 9: Guilty.

**Zero's POV **

I didn't bother going to class today, because I knew Akane wouldn't be there. I felt guilty that she risked her life to save mine last night, so I decided to see how she was doing.

I went to her room, and luckily, Yuuki had already left for class. I walked over to where Akane was sleeping and just looked at her.

"Zero," she said quietly.

I chuckled, she must be dreaming about me.

"Zero," she repeated.

I leaned over her sleeping body and smiled.

She looked so beautiful...

I sat down at the foot of her bed, and her eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel," I asked.

She slowly sat up, "I feel fine, but Kaname requested to the headmaster that I stay in bed until my wounds have healed entirely."

"Doesn't it hurt," I asked, confused.

She sighed, "It did hurt horribly at first, to be honest, but," she looked away, "I don't feel it at all anymore."

I arched a brow at this, "What made the pain go away?"

A blush quickly spread across her face, "Oh, nothing special."

I bet it was that monster, Kaname...

I stood up, "I should go now. You're supposed to be resting, right? I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said quietly.

When I left her room, Kaname stood in front of me in the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm," I hissed.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I glared at him, "I was checking on Akane."

"Is that so," he asked, "Feeling guilty?"

"What are you getting at," I asked, irritated.

"It's your fault that she's like this," he said, "I understand that you couldn't have prevented that first shot to her arm, but you could have stopped her from being shot the second time. She nearly died because of you."

"She just told me that she was feeling fine, and I don't see how any of this concerns you," I hissed.

"Do you honestly think she would tell you if she was in pain? She probably knew that you felt guilty, and lied about her well-being, just do you wouldn't be bothered about it," he snapped.

I looked down at the ground, "You're right... So tell me then, what can I do to make up for this?"

He took a step towards me, "Stay away from her. Do that, and I can almost guarantee her happiness."

"That's just too bad," I sighed, "I don't think I can do that." I then walked down the hallway and into my dorm.

As much as I hate to admit it, Kaname was right... Akane nearly died, and it's all my fault.

**Kaname's POV **

I went into Akane's room and sat beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling today," I asked her.

"Way better than yesterday."

I smiled, "That's good."

She tried to sit up, but ended up slumping back down and grunting.

"Be careful," I said as I helped her sit up, "You'll reopen your wounds."

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

I smiled back at her, and she yawned. I chuckled, "Get some sleep, I'll come back later."

She nodded meekly.

"Is something wrong," I asked.

She looked away and blushed, "I can't fall asleep if I'm alone," she admitted sheepishly.

I chuckled, "How about I stay with you until you fall asleep then?"

She looked at me, and I could tell she was embarrassed, "Really?"

I nodded, "I promise."

I put my back against the headboard of her bed and put my arm around her, while she rested her head on my shoulder.

Soon enough, she fell asleep. I didn't want to leave though, I wanted to stay like this forever. Being by my side is the safest place for her. I don't want to see her getting hurt anymore...

She would've been perfectly fine if Zero Kiryuu would have just stayed away from her from the very beginning...

**Akane's POV **

I woke up still encircled by Kaname's arms.

I don't know why, but... I felt safe in his embrace...

What am I saying!? I don't have feelings for Kaname... do I? Oh my god, what am I thinking!? That's just it, I should just stop thinking!

"Did you sleep well," Kaname asked, smiling at me.

I blushed and looked away, "Y-Yes, thank you for asking."

He chuckled, "What are you so flustered about?"

"Nothing," I said quietly, "I just thought that you would have gone back to your dorm by now."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him, "I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful in your sleep, that I didn't want to risk waking you."

I blushed again, "T-Thank you..."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and stood up, "I should be heading back to my dorm now. It's almost time for the switch-over. Bye, Akane."

I watched him as he walked away, "Bye, Kaname."

Once he left, I shoved my face into my pillow, "Ugh, what am I gonna do?"


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10: Secrets.

**Akane's POV **

It was the middle of the night, and Yuuki was just coming back to our dorm from patrolling. After she put her nightclothes on, she laid in her bed and looked at me, "Feeling better?"

I nodded, "Yeah... Can I ask you something?"

She smiled, "Sure, what is it?"

"You like Kaname, right," I asked.

She blushed and looked away, "What do you mean by that?"

I grinned slightly, "Are you attracted to him? Do you have feelings for him?"

Her blush went away and she smiled, "No, nothing like that. I'm just grateful to him, that's all. He saved my life ten years ago."

I rolled over, my back now facing her, "Oh... so that's all it is."

"What made you ask that all of a sudden? Do you like Kaname," she asked.

Heat quickly spread across my face, "Does it seem like I do?"

She chuckled, "A little bit."

I sighed, "I really don't know, to be honest."

"Well, if it does turn out that you like him, I'll support you all the way!"

"Thank you, Yuuki," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," she said, "Goodnight."

"Yuuki," I said, turning back around to face her, "I have one more question."

"What is it," she asked.

"Do you like Zero," I asked quietly.

She smiled brightly, "Zero is my best friend, of course I like him!"

I sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question," asked the voice inside my head.

She smiled more softly and looked away, "Well, I-"

"On second thought, nevermind," I interrupted, "Goodnight."

"Oh, ok... Goodnight, Akane."

* * *

The headmaster finally let me go back to class. I wasn't all that excited about going back, but anything beats being stuck all alone in my room all day.

Though I'll never admit it, I'm actually quite afraid of being alone.

Class was about to begin, and Zero still wasn't here. All I could think about was him the entire time.

Finally, when class was over, I stopped Toga in the hall where the night classes were held.

"Where's Zero," I asked.

"He's at the point where he could attack somebody at any given moment now, so I have him somewhere where he can't do such things," he responded coldly.

I glared at him, "Where is he!?"

He sighed and looked away, "I'm busy right now, and you're supposed to be on duty, are you not? Why don't you go do that instead of worrying about Zero?"

I watched him as he walked away, "Jerk," I mumbled.

Kaname then passed by me, "I don't believe I've seen Zero at all today," he stopped in front of the door and looked at me, "I hear he's only allowed to remain in the Day Class if you and Yuuki wear those bracelets... I also hear that things are getting much harder for you. That's too bad though, isn't it? Those bracelets can only stop Zero, but what happens when _you_ lose control?"

I looked away, "I haven't even thought about that..."

He walked over to me and stroked my cheek, "You belong in the Night Class."

I stared into his piercing crimson eyes, "I'll find a different way to satisfy the urge."

"But what if you can't," he asked.

"I will," I shouted.

His gaze looked sad and lonely, "Very well then," he said as he slowly pulled away from me, and stopped in front of the door once again, "You've been suffering longer than Zero has, correct? Why do you think he loses control so easily and not you? Have you ever wondered why his urge for blood is greater than yours?"

With that, he went into the classroom, and I remained still.

That's true... Zero's urge for blood is greater than mine, yet I've been suffering longer... Why is that? Kaname knows something about me, that I don't, and I need to find out exactly what it is.

I sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to wait until night classes are over, so I can ask him myself," I said to myself quietly.

I sat down beside the door and waited. "How long is this going to take," I mumbled.

I continued waiting and tried my hardest to stay awake, but my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.

**Kaname's POV**

I walked out of the classroom and saw Akane sleeping beside the door.

"Look what we have here," Aido said, messing with the sleeping girl's hair.

"Leave her alone," I sighed.

"Yes, Lord Kaname," he said quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open, and her gaze quickly made its way to me, "K-Kaname?"

I chuckled, "Yes?"

"I need to ask you something," she said as she slowly stood up.

I held my hand out to her, "Why don't we go somewhere more private then?"

"Uh, sure," she said, accepting my hand.

I smiled, "Follow me." I led her to my room in the Moon Dormitory and shut the door behind us, "What was it that you had to ask me?"

"About what you said earlier," she started, "You know something about me that I don't. What is it?"

Should I tell her? No... Not yet.

"I don't recall what I said earlier, I'm sorry," I said.

Tears started to form in her beautiful crystal blue eyes, "Please, Kaname. There's something seriously wrong with me, and I believe you're the only one who knows anything about it."

I wiped away one of the tears that escaped her eyes, "What makes you think there's something wrong with you?"

She sniffled, "I've been suffering for ten years, and not once have I had the urge to drink blood. Sure, sometimes I crave it, but it's never to the point that I lose control. Zero has been suffering for only four years, and he's already losing control. Plus, I... I..."

"What? You what," I asked.

"Nothing," she said, "But how do you explain that?"

I looked at her, worry filling my gaze, "You're different from Zero. I can't explain it to you at the moment, but believe me, there's nothing wrong with you."

Tears started to pour out of her eyes, "Please... just tell me," she begged quietly.

I hugged her tightly and ran my fingers through her long auburn hair, "It's not time yet."


	11. Just Give Up

Chapter 11: Just Give Up.

**Kaname's POV**

I looked down at Akane's sleeping body. She had cried herself to sleep in my embrace.

I sighed and picked her up, "Don't cry anymore, it's almost time," I whispered. I carried her to her dorm and gently laid her down on her bed, "Sweet dreams." I kissed her forehead and went back to the Moon Dormitory.

I feel bad that I can't explain to her what is going on, but... it's for her own good. It kills me to see her like this, but I must endure it a little while longer. Soon it will be time, and whether she chooses to forgive me or not is her decision... I just hope that in the end, her heart won't be broken.

**Akane's POV**

I woke up in my room and held in tears as the events of last night replayed in my head.

"You're different," hissed the voice inside my head, "There's something wrong with you."

I stood up and shook my head, "No, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Don't you think something is wrong with you when you have to reassure yourself otherwise," asked the voice inside my head.

A single tear escaped my eye and I ran into the bathroom, "You're wrong!"

"But am I?"

"Just shut up," I shouted as I shut the door. Silence filled the room and I sunk to the floor, "There's nothing wrong with me," I repeated to myself quietly. I wiped away my tears and stood up.

Suddenly, I remembered what Toga had said yesterday.

"Zero," I said quietly.

I have to go find him!

There weren't any classes today, so I looked around for Toga. When I found him, he was sitting on a bench near the fountain.

"Toga, since it appears you're not doing anything, how about you tell me where Zero is," I asked.

He glared at me, "I'd prefer you call me ' ,' and as for Zero's whereabouts, you can find him in the headmaster's guestroom."

"Why was that such a big secret," I asked.

He sighed, "I don't know what you mean."

"Whatever," I mumbled and walked in the direction of the guest dorms.

When I finally got to the guest dorms, I knocked on the door furthest down the hall.

Zero opened the door and stared at me wide-eyed, "Akane..."

"Why are you staying in this room when your room is only a couple doors down," I asked.

He looked away, "Go to your dorm."

I put my foot in the doorway so he couldn't shut it, "Answer me."

He sighed, "It's a long story, so I'll just cut it short. Toga risked his life to teach me a lesson about vampires, so he if he says he has to kill me then-"

"Shut up," I interrupted.

"You told me to answer you," he said.

"I thought you'd actually have a good reason," I said, "You're just giving up! What's the point in that, when you've already gotten so far!?"

"Because sometimes, Akane, you have to know when to give up! If you keep fighting for something you'll never reach, it's just wasted effort," he shouted.

I looked up at him, "Say what you want, but is that really how you feel?"

He looked away, "I-"

"Come here," I cut him off and grabbed his hand. I led him to the bathroom and shut the door.

"What is it," he asked.

I moved all of my hair to one side, "This is all that I can do for you..."

He pulled back slowly, as if trying to resist.

"You don't have to resist," I said quietly.

"If I don't then I'll lose control," he said shakily.

"You won't lose control," I tried to reassure him, "It'll be fine."

He hesitantly leaned in towards me.

I flinched when his fangs pierced through my skin. "I'm sorry, Zero," I said quietly.

He was taking longer than usual, so I put my arm on his back to stop him. He slowly pulled away and apologized, "Akane... Forgive me..."

I looked into his sparkling lilac eyes, "It's alright. How do you feel?"

"This beast I've become," he started, "It's awful. Even if I loathe vampires and if I don't want to hurt anyone, I can't stop myself from wanting blood... Akane, just give up on me. It's just like the blood tablets, you know how it feels. It's just a temporary measure..."

"Zero," I said quietly.

"Please," he begged, "Just give up on me."

"Just give up on you," I asked, "How could you ask me to do such a thing?"

"Akane, please, just-"

"I will not give up on you," I shouted, "And I won't let you give up either! Hate me if you want, but I just can't do it."

"How could I hate you," he asked.

What did he just say? "Huh?"

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

He stood up and held out his hand to me, "Then get up, it's getting late."

I took his hand and stood up as well, "You better be in class tomorrow."

He nodded and I left the dorm.

I felt like I needed a walk, so I went outside. I walked around the campus with my hand covering my neck.

It's a sin to keep a vampire alive by giving it your blood. It's the most forbidden act of them all.

As I was walking, I ran into Kaname.

"So," he started, "What have been doing this evening?"

I looked away and continued walking, "I've been walking around, how about you?"

"I have some business with the headmaster, that's all," he said. He stopped in front of me and looked me in the eye.

He knows, doesn't he? Please... please don't move my hand...

I closed my eyes tightly and cringed as he got closer to me.

He hugged me, "When did you stop talking to me about everything, Akane? I hope what you're trying to protect doesn't end up breaking your heart." He pulled away looked at me, "You should go to bed now, it's getting late."

I'm not ashamed of what I did for Zero, but for some reason, Kaname's words made my heart hurt.

**Kaname's POV**

I walked away from Akane, and proceeded to go to the headmaster's office.

Toga Yagari stopped me in my tracks and smirked, "I don't know what your relationship with that girl is, and frankly, I don't care, but you do know what she has done, right? I bet you're burning with rage right now, yet here you are, acting calm and composed. I don't like it."

"What are you getting at," I asked.

"What's your motive," he asked, "Why don't you just get rid of Zero?"

I glared at him, "It's so I won't lose my girl," I said as I walked away.


	12. Apology

Chapter 12: Apology.

**Akane's POV**

When I woke up, I couldn't stop thinking about what Kaname had said last night, _"I hope what you're trying to protect doesn't end up breaking your heart."_

What did he mean by that? Could he have been referring to Zero? Could he know about... No, nevermind. I just need to get ready for class right now...

* * *

Zero, it's almost time for class to begin, where are you? Now that I think about it, Toga isn't here yet either... Oh no...

I ran out of the classroom and towards the guest dorms.

How could I have been so stupid!? I shouldn't have left Zero alone!

I swung open Zero's door and saw Toga pointing his Bloody Rose at Zero.

Tears started to well in my eyes, "Stop it," I shouted as I knocked the gun out of his hands.

"You swore you wouldn't let me regret losing my eye saving you all those years ago," Toga said as he glared at Zero, "Watching you right now made me want to kill you. I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out."

"What are you talking about," I asked.

He continued to glare at Zero, "Do what you want, it's your life, even if it will be covered in blood," he said as he picked up his gun. He turned around and handed the gun to me, "If he starts to lose control, I want you to be the one to stop him," he said as he walked towards the door. He paused, "Oh, and Zero... it seems that woman is still alive," he said, then left the room.

Zero's eyes widened, and he sat there in shock.

What woman?

I walked over to Zero, "You scared the hell out of me. I honestly thought he was going to kill you," I said quietly.

Zero stood up and put his hand on the top of my head, "I won't run away anymore."

I looked up at him as a single tear slid down my face, "You promise?"

"I promise, so stop crying," he said as he wiped away the tear.

I smiled slightly, "Then come to class."

He sighed, "Yeah, but before that..."

"Yeah," I asked.

"About last night, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I know that I'm not your preferred choice."

I tilted my head to the side, "What?"

He sighed, "If you were going to have someone drink your blood, your preference would be Kaname Kuran over me, right?"

"Zero, what are you talking about," I asked.

"Your blood," he said, "It had that taste to it. I could tell that you were thinking about Kaname the whole time."

My grip on the gun tightened and tears began to well in my eyes once more, "Quit messing with me! I wasn't thinking about Kaname at all!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "It was so obvious! I could tell that you were scared of what he would think of you if he knew what you did! If you care about him so much, why are you helping me? Why don't you just transfer to the Night Class and leave me alone!?"

At this point, tears were pouring out of my eyes, "How could you say that!? You obviously don't know anything about me, do you? _You_ are the one that I like, Zero!"

I ran out of his room and into mine. I quickly shut the door behind me, and laid down on my bed. I cried silently into my pillow.

"He's right. You should just transfer to the Night Class," said the voice inside my head.

I heard my door open and close, but I didn't care enough to look up and see who was the cause.

Someone sat down beside me on the bed and started stroking my hair.

I sat up to see who it was. "Kaname," I said quietly.

Kaname smiled sadly and wiped away my tears, "What's wrong, Akane?"

I looked away and tried to think of a way to explain it to him.

Wait... Why do I want to tell Kaname what happened?

He began stroking my hair again, "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

I sniffled and looked back at him, "It's fine, I don't care to tell you. Zero and I just got into an argument, that's all."

"What was it about," he asked.

"It was a misunderstanding that was taken too far," I said.

"What did he say to you," he asked.

"There were many things," I said, "But the one that hurt the most was him telling me that I should just transfer to the Night Class and leave him alone."

A slight grin claimed his lips, "I think it would be for the best if you did transfer to the Night Class. It would also make me happy, because I'd get to see you everyday."

I looked away again, "How could that possibly make you happy?"

"Because you're special to me, Akane," he said, as he pulled me closer to him.

Heat spread across my face and I looked up at him in surprise, "Huh?"

He held me in his warm embrace and placed his head gently on top of mine, "Always remember that I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Kaname," I said quietly.

"Do you think we could stay like this for a little while longer," he asked.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, "I'd like that."

**Kaname's POV**

I held Akane in my arms.

I've missed this feeling so much.

It honestly kills me to see her in so much pain from that soon-to-be Level E, Zero Kiryuu. He must really mean a lot to her...

I know this is only temporary, but I hope that he knows that he will not take my beloved Akane away from me. She will always be mine.

When the time comes for her to make a decision, I'm almost certain that she won't be picking that lowly Level E.

It's almost time, yet it feels so far away.

Akane, I want you to know how I feel... "I love you."


	13. Bonds

Chapter 13: Bonds.

**Kaname's POV**

"I love you," I said quietly.

I knew that Akane was already asleep in my embrace, but I wanted to tell her how I felt, even if she wasn't awake to hear it.

I stood up with Akane in my arms and laid her down gently on the bed, and placed the blankets over her.

I looked down at her sleeping form and smiled, "It's alright if you didn't hear me. I'll make sure you hear next time," I whispered, then placed a kiss on her cheek.

I left her room quietly and walked down to where Zero's room was.

His door was still partly opened from where I assume Akane had left, and as I was about to walk in, I heard him shout, "Ugh, I am so stupid! She's never going to forgive me!"

I paused for a moment, then started to walk down the hallway, and Zero stormed out of his room.

"Going somewhere," I asked.

He glared at me, "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Yuuki, that's all," I lied.

He sighed and walked by me, "She's probably in class."

That's strange. Usually Zero would ask why I would want to see Yuuki... It seems that the things he said to Akane have taken their toll on him as well...

**Zero's POV**

After Akane ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, I felt like a complete jerk. Before she left, she told me that I was the person she liked...

That can't be right, can it? If she likes me, then why does she hang around that pureblood all the time? Now that I think about it, she is with me more than she is with him...

"Ugh, I am so stupid! She's never going to forgive me," I shouted.

I need to take a walk around the campus and just cool down.

I stormed out of my room and saw Kaname in the hallway. I didn't feel like arguing with him today, so I just said a few words and left.

After I walked around for a bit, I got tired. I leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky.

"Are you alright," I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked beside me and saw Yuuki.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

She smiled cheerfully, "That's good! Why weren't you in class today?"

I sighed, "Something happened, and I couldn't make it."

She pouted, "You better come tomorrow! I was all alone today! You and Akane both weren't there."

I smiled slightly, "I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."

She smiled once again, "Good!"

Her smile made me laugh.

"What? What's so funny," she asked.

"You have that goofy smile on your face," I chuckled.

She pouted again and hit my arm playfully, "You're so mean, Zero."

I like things best this way. Yuuki can easily make me happy.

"Oh yeah, Kaname was looking for you earlier," I said.

She tilted her head, "He was?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh well," she said, "He hasn't found me yet, so I think I'll just stay here for a while."

"What about Akane? Have you seen her yet," I asked.

She shook her head, "Nope, but I'm sure she's in our dorm. Why? Do you need her?"

"No, I was just curious," I said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! The headmaster wants to see us in his office," she said.

"What for," I asked.

She smiled, "There's going to be a new student tomorrow."

I grunted, "Oh great."

She chuckled, "Come on, lets go!"

I sighed, "Alright, alright."

We went into the headmaster's office, and I saw Akane standing in front of his desk, looking at Yuuki and I with an irritated expression.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, headmaster," Yuuki apologized.

The headmaster pouted, "Call me father!"

I sighed, "Can we get on with this?"

The headmaster regained his composure, "Very well. As you three may or may not know, we are going to be having a transfer student come to our school tomorrow. I want all of you to give her a warm welcome."

"What class will she be in," Yuuki asked.

The headmaster smiled, "You'll learn that tomorrow when you meet her."

I grunted, "Is that all?"

He sat down at his desk, "I want one of you to show her around the school."

Yuuki smiled, "Who's it going to be?"

The headmaster smirked and looked in Akane's direction, "Why, it's going to be my dear Akane."

Akane's eyes widened, "What? Why me?"

He continued to smile, "Because I always give Yuuki assignments like this, and I wanted to let you do it for a change."

The door creaked open behind me, and I stepped aside.

The headmaster sat back down, "It seems she's already here. Come in!"

The door then opened completely, and a girl with silver hair and lilac eyes walked into the room.

"Good evening," she said.

"She's a Night Class student," I grunted.

"Indeed," said the headmaster, "Good evening, it's a pleasure to meet you, Maria Kurenai."

Yuuki bowed, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuuki."

Akane stared at the girl curiously, "Have we met before?"

Maria smirked, "No, I don't think we have."

The headmaster got up and gestured towards Akane, "This is my daughter, Akane. She will be showing you around the school."

Maria smiled, "Nice to meet you, Akane. I can't wait for you to show me around."

Akane started walking towards the door, "Yeah, why don't we go ahead and get started?"

Maria followed Akane out of the room.

"I have a strange feeling about that girl," I said.

The headmaster looked out of the window, "It'll be fine. Akane is with her, after all," he paused and turned to Yuuki, "Yuuki, dear, you can go back to your dorm now. I need to speak with Zero privately."

Yuuki nodded and left the room.

The headmaster looked back out the window, "Zero, I want you to keep an eye on Maria and Akane until I say otherwise, understood?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Sure, but why the both of them?"

He sighed, "You'll find out soon enough. As for now, you should go back to your dorm."

"Alright," I said as I left the room. I started walking to my dorm.

I understand why the headmaster would want me to keep an eye on the new student, but I don't understand why he wants me to keep an eye on Akane too...

I shouldn't worry too much about it. Whatever it is, he did say that I would find out soon enough.

**Akane's POV**

I felt strange showing Maria around the school. Just being with her made me feel uneasy, and I don't know why.

I pointed towards the Moon Dormitory, "That's the Moon Dormitory, which is where all the Night Class students stay."

She stood still and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"You see, Akane," she said, "I'm just scared that the other vampires won't accept me. It may seem hard to believe, but it's true."

I tilted my head to the side, "Huh?"

"See," she pouted, "I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

"No, that's not it," I tried to reassure her, "You just surprised me, that's all."

"You promise," she asked.

"I promise," I said, "You shouldn't worry about that. All of the vampires in the Night Class are really nice. Besides, you have the headmaster's approval, so why wouldn't they approve of you?"

She hugged me tightly, "Thank you, Akane."

I pulled away with a quiet gasp, "Of course."

She smiled and leaned in towards me, capturing me in yet another hug, "I really do love being with girls like you."

"I'd be careful around her if I were you," warned the voice inside my head.

**Kaname's POV**

I stood beside the window and looked out of it, while the rest of the Night Class were talking about the transfer student.

"It seems kind of suspicious," Takuma said.

"How so," Aido asked.

"Well," Takuma said, "She's a transfer student that arrived rather late."

"How funny," chuckled an unfamiliar voice, "Shouldn't this class have started already?"

Aido narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Who the hell are you?"

She glared at him, "Well that's not very nice," she jumped over to where he was, "You think you can talk that way to me?"

He stared at her in awe.

"I believe it's the transfer student's duty to introduce herself," I said, "Right, Maria Kurenai?"

She smiled and jumped over to where I was, "If I upset you, please forgive me, Lord Kaname." She chuckled and hugged me, "I can't believe I've finally met a pureblood."

The entire class gasped at her boldness.

"It's a pleasure," I said, rather irritated.

She stood up and chuckled, "It seems I've made everyone a little uncomfortable. Maybe I should come back another time." With that, she left the classroom.

"I don't like her," Ruka mumbled.

Aido grunted and left the classroom.

I looked back out the window and saw Maria in front of Akane. Zero appeared from behind Akane, and pointed his Bloody Rose at Maria.

What was going on out there?

Maria looked like she was laughing, and hugged Akane from behind. Zero looked angry, and put the gun down. Akane seemed uneasy, and pulled away from Maria. Maria waved to them and ran into the Moon Dormitory.

I wonder why Akane seems so uneasy around that girl...

I left the classroom to see what was going on, and when I got outside, I saw that Aido was talking to Zero and Akane.

"Hanabusa, if you have a moment, I'd like to have a word with you," Zero said.

"I actually wanted to talk with you too," Aido said.

"I want to know something," Zero said, "Is that transfer student somehow related to that woman?"

"That woman," Aido asked.

Zero sighed, "Shizuka Hio."

Akane's eyes widened.

"Alright," Aido said, "The Kurenai and Hio lines had a shared ancestry a long, long time ago, but that's it."

"One more question," Zero said, "No one has been able to track that woman down for four years, and that's because her appearance has changed, hasn't it?"

"I don't know anything about that," Aido said, "But what's more important, is what you sense about her, and I want to hear that from you."

"Why is that," Zero asked.

"You are the only one who would know," Aido said, "Because you have a blood bond with her."

Zero's eyes widened.

I sighed quietly and went back to the dorms. I sat at the desk in my room and moved around the chess pieces that were in front of me.

"Lord Kaname," Takuma said, "What's to be done with that transfer student?"

"Well," I started, "I suppose you can take care of her, Takuma."

"Huh," he asked.

"There'd be a problem if I were to do anything openly," I sighed, "This academy has all the pieces that she desires, in one place."

"Pieces," Takuma asked with a chuckle, "That seems like a good way of putting it, but is it a coincidence that they're all here?"

"No," I said simply, "I arranged things to be this way."

That transfer student will be nothing but trouble. I think it would be best if I kept her and Akane separated.


	14. Confession

Chapter 14: Confession.

**Zero's POV**

All I could think about was that woman... Why does Maria resemble her so much? I need to forget about that, and focus on my duties. I'm supposed to be watching Maria and Akane right now.

Speaking of Akane, I should probably apologize to her about my outburst yesterday morning, though I doubt she'll forgive me...

As I was heading out of my dorm, I ran into Akane. "Hey, Akane, I was just looking for you," I said.

"Me too," she said. She looked up at me and smiled half-heartedly, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday..."

I shook my head, "No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She clenched the bottom of her skirt tightly, "No, it's my fault, I-"

"Akane," I interrupted, "It's fine. Lets just forget that it ever happened, alright?"

She eased her grip on her skirt, "Alright."

I'm glad I got that off my chest.

"I'll see you around," I said, walking away.

She nodded, "Bye."

**Akane's POV**

Zero and I both apologized to each other.

I feel so much better now.

I went back to my room, and saw Yuuki sitting on her bed. "Hey, Yuuki," I said, smiling.

She looked up at me and smiled nervously, "Hey."

"Is something wrong," I asked.

She shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong it's just... I need to tell you something."

I sat down on my bed and faced her, "What is it?"

"You'll probably hate me after I tell you," she said quietly.

I shook my head, "I could never hate you, you know that. You're like a real sister to me."

"I know that you like Zero," she said, avoiding eye contact, "So this is going to be really hard for me to say, but... I... I like Zero too."

I felt as if my heart had skipped a beat.

"Looks like you've got some competition," chuckled the voice inside my head, "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

"Akane," Yuuki questioned cautiously.

"I'm not upset," I lied.

"Are you sure," she asked.

I smiled half-heartedly, "Of course. It's not like you can control the way you feel."

She smiled brightly, "I am so relieved that you feel that way. Thank you so much! You're the best!" She stood up, and headed for the door, "I'll see you later," she said as she left the room.

I continued to sit on my bed, in complete disbelief of what had just happened.

If she confesses to Zero...

"He'll definitely return the feelings," chuckled the voice inside my head.

"I have to find Zero," I thought out loud.

"What good will that do," asked the voice inside my head, "You've already confessed to him, yet he hasn't spoken a word of it. Do you honestly think you have a chance with him?"

I stood up and headed for the door, "It's better than nothing."

* * *

I searched frantically for Zero, until I leaned against a tree to take a break. I heard a familiar voice speaking nearby, and I quietly looked behind me. I saw Yuuki and Zero speaking on the bridge.

How did I miss that?

I carefully turned around and leaned against the tree, to get a look at the two, while still being hidden.

"There's something I need to tell you," Yuuki said with determination in her eyes.

_I'm too late..._

"What is it," Zero asked, leaning against the railing.

"I... I like you," Yuuki said quickly.

Zero tilted his head, "What?"

"You didn't hear," Yuuki asked, shocked.

"Well, you said it so damn fast, how was I supposed to understand it," Zero sighed.

Yuuki took a deep breath, "Alright, I'll say it one more time... I like you."

My eyes widened as I saw a faint blush spread across Zero's face.

I can't... I can't listen to this anymore. As much as I don't want to believe it, Zero has feelings for Yuuki. Feelings similar to the ones I have for him. Is it love? I don't know.

I hesitantly looked away, as Zero began to speak. Before I could hear what he was saying, someone covered my ears from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Kaname smiling sadly at me.

"Kaname," I said quietly.


	15. Jealousy

Chapter 15: Jealousy.

**Kaname's** **POV**

As I was walking around the campus, I saw Akane hiding behind a tree and looking on the other side of it. Her body was shaking almost as if she were afraid of something, so I took a step closer to see what she was looking at. What I saw was Yuuki and Zero speaking, and it appears Yuuki had confessed her feelings for Zero. Just as Zero was about to respond, I covered Akane's ears.

She quickly turned around and faced me, "Kaname," she said quietly.

I smiled sadly and took her hand, "Why don't we go on a walk?"

She nodded meekly and began walking, "Yeah, I'd like that."

I simply nodded and walked with her, hand-in-hand. I'm afraid to say anything to her at the moment, I feel like just the smallest thing will break her.

After a few minutes of walking, Akane came to a stop.

"Are you alright," I asked cautiously.

She looked at the ground, "What did Zero say?"

I sighed, "I'm afraid I couldn't hear him. I'm sorry."

She clenched her skirt tightly, "You're lying... I know you heard him..."

It was true, I could hear him clearly...

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "You're right... Are you sure you want to know what he said?"

She looked up at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Yes! Just, please... tell me..."

"He told Yuuki that... he shares the same feelings," I said quietly.

Akane slowly looked away as tears began to stream down her face, "Is that so?"

I looked down at the trembling girl and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry, Akane."

She pulled out of my embrace and smiled half-heartedly, "It's fine... I'm alright... If you don't mind, I think I need some time alone," she said as tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

I watched her as she ran away and sighed to myself.

Even through all of this, she still tried to smile. That smile... broke my heart...

**Zero's POV **

Yuuki took a deep breath, "Alright, I'll say it one more time... I like you."

What? Did I hear that correctly? Yuuki... likes me?

I felt heat spread across my face, but it instantly vanished, "I'll need some time to think about this..."

She simply nodded and looked away, "It's Akane, isn't it?"

My eyes widened slightly, "Huh?"

She looked back at me with a sad smile, "You have feelings for her, right? And that's why you need to think about it."

I looked away, "I don't know..."

"It's alright, I can wait for your answer," she said as she began to walk away, "Bye!"

I sighed, "Later."

* * *

When Yuuki told me she had feelings for me, I felt happy, yet I also felt dread. _Was_ it because of Akane? Do I... have feelings for her? It's true that we're a lot alike, and she is someone that I care about, but... do I really _like _her?

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, "What am I gonna do?"

**Kaname's POV **

I laid on the sofa in my room and looked up at the ceiling.

The guilt of lying to Akane was killing me. I know that I should have told her the truth, but I couldn't bear losing my dear Akane to that Level E.

Zero Kiryuu... you will not take Akane away from me. She is my dear girl, the only one in the entire world, and I will not give her up so easily.


	16. Soon Enough

Chapter 16: Soon Enough.

**Akane's POV **

Kaname looked down at me with his sad eyes and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry, Akane."

I pulled out of his embrace and attempted to smile, "It's fine... I'm alright... If you don't mind, I think I need some time alone," I said as tears started to stream down my face. I quickly ran away in the opposite direction.

There isn't anywhere I'm going in particular, it's just that I want to get away from everybody right now. I just want to be alone...

"You should have known this would happen," said the voice inside my head.

"Shut up," I said as my voice began to crack.

* * *

After several minutes of walking, I ended up in the woods behind the school. I leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky, "Why am I crying so much?"

"Because you're pathetic," hissed the voice inside my head, "You're useless and unwanted."

I closed my eyes as hot tears continued to stream down my face, "I know that already..." I slowly sunk to the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs, "I don't know what to do," I thought aloud.

**Kaname's POV **

It's the middle of the night. It's been hours since I've last seen Akane... I hope she's alright. I should check on her.

I searched everywhere on the campus, but I didn't find her.

There's only one place left to check...

I went into the woods behind the academy, and soon found her sleeping underneath a tree. I was about to walk over there, until I noticed a person beside her.

_Maria Kurenai... _

Why is she with Akane?

She lifted up Akane and looked down at her with a sad expression. She placed her hand over Akane's head and began to say something.

She's erasing her memory... That may be the best thing to do for Akane's well-being... I should not have lied to her... but why is Maria doing this for her? How does this concern her?

Maria began walking with Akane in her arms, "I know you're there."

I stepped towards her, "Why did you erase Akane's memory?"

She walked past me, "She's had a long day, don't you agree?"

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at her, "What's your relationship with her?"

She turned around to face me and smiled, "You'll find out soon enough~!" After she said that, she turned back around and began walking away.

Maria Kurenai... what are you hiding?

**Zero's POV **

"What am I gonna do," I asked myself as I looked up at the ceiling. I sighed and sat up.

I looked out of the window and saw Maria carrying Akane.

"Why is Maria carrying her," I asked aloud. I noticed that Akane was unconscious, "What the hell did she do to her!?"

I raced out of my dorm and down the hallway. Soon enough, I ran into Maria.

"What did you do to Akane," I asked, glaring at the silver-haired girl.

Maria smiled and continued to walk past me, "I believe I helped her."

I followed behind her and continued glaring, "Why is she unconscious then?"

"She fell asleep outside, I'm simply carrying her back to her room," she said.

"Why didn't you just wake her up," I asked.

She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at me, "She's had a long day, ok? Just worry about yourself." She then turned around and continued walking towards Akane's room.

I stopped walking and looked at the ground.

Why is Maria helping Akane? Is this why the headmaster wanted me to keep an eye on them both?

I turned around and started walking towards the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster," I said as I walked into the room.

"Yes, Zero? It's the middle of the night, you should be in bed," he said.

"Why do you want me to watch Akane and Maria," I asked.

He sighed, "You've asked this once before, Zero-"

"And you didn't answer," I interrupted.

He looked up at me from his desk and frowned, "I'm afraid I can't answer that quite yet. All I ask is that you continue to watch the two of them for the time being."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Good," he said as he started to smile, "Now get to sleep."

I nodded and walked back to my dorm.

Damn, I want to know what this is all about...

**Maria's POV **

I gently laid Akane down on her bed. I looked down at her and smiled, "Soon enough," I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.


	17. Memories (Part One)

Chapter 17: Memories (Part One).

**Akane's POV **

**~Dream~ **

I was surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from the moon's pale glow.

What is this place? Where am I? Wherever I am, it's completely dark...

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a torn white dressed that was stained with... blood?

Whose blood? Is this my blood?

I looked around frantically trying to find someone, anyone. My head felt like it was spinning, the more I searched.

Where am I supposed to go? Someone, please... help me...

I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Unwanted, unneeded, undesired, unloved," those words kept on repeating all around me, "You're imperfect."

I looked around in every direction but couldn't see anyone, "Who's there?"

No reply.

I hung my head lowly, letting my auburn hair cover my face as tears began to well in my eyes.

_I'm all alone... _

"You're not alone," said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw a woman with long silver hair and crimson eyes... The same woman who killed my parents. Every step she took, the more she would glow from the moonlight.

Once she was finally in front of me, she held her hand out, "Come with me."

I looked up at her, "Why should I? You murdered my family."

She continued to hold out her hand, "If you come with me, you'll find the truth."

I stood up, "I won't go with you."

A sad expression claimed her face, "Please..."

I don't want to go with her, but... I feel like I'm supposed to.

I slowly reached out for her hand.

In that moment, a bright light consumed us.

* * *

Where am I now?

I was in a burning house, with a man and a woman. I tried speaking to them, but they ignored me as if I wasn't even here. The man was badly injured and the woman was holding a baby, trying to protect it from the smoke.

The door was kicked down and four vampire hunters came into the house. Two of the vampire hunters were... my parents!?

"Mom! Dad," I exclaimed, trying to get their attention.

They just walked right past me without a word.

Why are they ignoring me?

"This is a memory," said the voice inside my head.

"Whose memory," I asked.

My parents and the two other vampire hunters shot the man with their anti-vampire guns.

The woman screamed and ran into the other room, the baby still in her arms.

I followed behind her.

She handed the baby to a little girl with silver hair and crimson eyes.

_It's her..._

"Take your sister and run," the woman said to the little girl.

The little girl shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes, "What about you, mother!? You're coming with me, right?"

The woman smiled sadly at her daughter, "Of course. I'll be right behind you the entire time, just... go."

At that moment, my parents and the other two vampire hunters came into the room and shot the woman in her stomach.

"Mother," exclaimed the little girl.

"Shizuka, go," the woman yelled.

_So her name is Shizuka... _

Tears streamed down Shizuka's face and she ran towards the backdoor.

My mother shot the woman again, this time killing her. She then ran out the door Shizuka went through.

My father looked at the other two vampire hunters, "We should look around the house to see if there's anyone else here, before the whole place falls to the ground."

The two vampire hunters nodded and followed my father.

I followed behind my mother and Shizuka, "Mother, stop this!"

"She can't hear you," said the voice inside my head.

My mother easily caught up to Shizuka, and grabbed her by her hair, and put the gun up to her temple.

"Don't do it," I shouted, "Please don't do it!"


	18. Memories (Part Two)

Chapter 18: Memories (Part Two).

**Akane's POV **

**~Dream~ **

"Don't do it," I shouted, "Please don't do it!"

"Go ahead and kill me," Shizuka huffed, "But leave my sister out of this!"

My mother removed the gun from Shizuka's temple and pointed it at a tree. She pulled the trigger, and a branch broke off of the tree. She looked back at Shizuka, still holding her by her hair, "Now that I've fired my gun, they think you're dead."

"What's your point," Shizuka asked, irritated.

My mother put the gun back in her pocket, "You're only a child. I'm not going to kill you."

Shizuka narrowed her eyes, "Then let me go!"

"I'll let you go," my mother said, "But how do you plan on taking care of your sister? She's a baby, and you're a child."

"Why do you care," Shizuka asked.

My mother released Shizuka's hair, "Let me take care of her."

Shizuka held the baby closer to her, "You'll just kill her! Besides, she's a pureblood and you're a vampire hunter. The association isn't going to let you keep her."

My mother looked at her with determination in her eyes, "They'll let me keep her if I tell them it's for an experiment."

"Oh? And what's the experiment," Shizuka asked.

"Teaching a pureblood vampire to grow up as a human child. If she's not aware of what she really is, she'll definitely be easy to persuade."

Shizuka looked down at the baby and sighed, "Swear to me that you won't hurt her."

"I cross my heart," my mother said.

Shizuka then handed the baby to my mother, "Please take good care of her..."

My mother smiled and looked down at the baby, "What's her name?"

"Akane."

* * *

I was at home, in my bedroom. My mother was downstairs speaking with Kaien Cross. I walked down the steps and listened closely.

"The experiment is going better than expected," my mother said, "She has no memories of her real family, and she behaves just like a human child."

Kaien smiled, "That's great. To me, this is proof that humans and vampires can coexist with each other."

She looked away, "I wonder where her sister is now..."

He looked away as well, "Who knows? I'm sure she'll show up eventually."

My mother looked back at Kaien with a hopeful look, "If anything were to happen, promise me you'll take care of Akane for me?"

He smiled warmly, "It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

Kaname and Kaien were talking in the dining-room while I was playing with Yuuki in the living-room.

"So she's also a pureblood," Kaname asked.

Kaien nodded, "Yes, but she's not aware of it. She was taught to behave like a human child, rather than a vampire."

Kaname looked away, "Eventually her vampire instincts will kick in, and when that happens, they may not be stable."

Kaien sighed, "I know, but I'm afraid I don't know what to tell her."

Kaname stood up, "She'll find out when the time is right."

* * *

I looked around and I was once again surrounded by darkness.

Shizuka appeared in front of me, "Do you understand now?"

**~End of dream~ **


	19. I Don't Love You

Chapter 19: I Don't Love You.

**Akane's POV **

I woke up in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream," I questioned aloud.

"Yes," answered the voice inside my head, "But it was also a memory. _Your _memory."

I gripped the bed sheets tightly, "So everything that happened in my dream... happened in real life!?"

I jumped out of my bed and stormed out of my room and into the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster," I shouted.

"Yes, Akane? What is it, dear," he asked in his goofy voice.

I slammed my hands down on his desk, "Tell me the truth, were my real parents vampires?"

He looked down at his desk, "You want the truth?"

"Yes," I answered, "Please."

"It's true," he said, "Your real parents were in fact vampires."

"So Shizuka Hio is my older sister," I asked.

Kaien looked behind me and then back down to his desk with a sad expression.

"What is it," I asked as I turned around, "Zero..."

Zero stared wide-eyed at me, "That woman is your sister?"

"Zero, I just found this out myself, and-"

He interrupted me, "The woman that killed my parents is your sister, and you're a pureblood!?"

I looked to the ground, "Y-Yes, but-"

"Don't ever speak to me again," he shouted and walked out of the room.

I hung my head low as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Akane, dear," Kaien said cautiously, "Are you ok?"

I wiped my tears and continued to look at the ground, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Kaname knows that you're a pureblood, but he does not know that Shizuka Hio is your sister," he said quietly.

"Is that so," I asked as I walked out of the room. I went into Zero's room and saw that he wasn't in there.

Damn... Where'd he go?

I ran out of the dormitory and looked around the campus, until I finally found him standing on the bridge.

"Zero," I said as I walked towards him.

He stood on the opposite end of the bridge and pointed his gun at me, "Go away."

"You can shoot me if you want," I said calmly, "But at least hear me out first."

He lowered the gun and glared at me, "What is it?"

I looked him directly in the eye, "Ever since I met you, I've been working my ass off to be your idle girl. The entire time, I thought that it was pointless, but that didn't stop me. I did it anyways."

"What are you getting at," he asked, irritated.

"I know that I am the very definition of imperfection, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, you cared about me, even just a little bit," my voice cracked as tears began to fall from my eyes, "And now, because you've found out that I'm a pureblood, you push me away without thinking twice about it," I paused and looked at the ground, "Am I honestly that meaningless to you?"

He took a step forward, "Akane, I-"

I interrupted him, "I've lost all hope and I'm tired of trying. If you honestly don't like me, please just tell me, because I really don't feel like chasing after something I'm never going to get."

**Zero's POV **

Akane's face was stained with tears, "I've lost all hope and I'm tired of trying. If you honestly don't like me, please just tell me, because I really don't feel like chasing after something I'm never going to get."

She's a pureblood, a beast in human form... but... it still hurts to see her cry.

I looked away, "I... I don't love you, so... just go away, before I really do shoot you."

Just saying that made my chest feel like it was on fire.

She smiled the saddest smile I had ever seen and nodded, "Alright... That's all I wanted to know..." She turned around, "Thanks for putting up with me," she said before she started walking away.

It took all of my strength to keep myself from running after her. Why does she make me feel this way?


End file.
